


The Queen's Lullaby

by Eishexe



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eishexe/pseuds/Eishexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full tale of the princesses told through the their mother's lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Of course i dont own Tin Man. If I did there have been another mini series! Even if i had to make it myself! lol.

One little princess born in emerald green

Blessed by the light of her mother's means.

What will become of this family three?

One little princess born in emerald green.

 

One little princess born in the light.

Angel of her mother's blinded sight.

Tears of the heavens filled that night.

One little princess born in the light.

 

Two little princesses happy as can be.

Playing in the garden underneath the trees.

Of the light or darkness which shall be?

Two little princesses happy as can be.

 

Two little princesses dancing in a row.

Spinning fast and freely on their little toes.

Where life with take them no one ever knows.

Two little princesses dancing in a row.

 

One little princess consumed by the dark.

Hatred and anger fill her heart.

The evil within her leaves it's mark.

One little princess consumed by the dark.

 

One little princess living all alone.

Taken from the place that was all her own.

How far will she travel to find her home?

One little princess living all alone.

 

Two little princesses sad as can be.

Driven from each other by blood's fee.

Where life will draw them no one can see.

Two little princesses sad as can be.

 

Two little princesses remember who they are.

Born in the light of the emerald star.

Each will carry burdens, each will carry scars.

Two little princesses remember who they are.

 

One little princess waits upon the road

Broken and forgotten beneath life's load.

How long she will linger, only she will know.

One little princess waits upon the road.

 

One little princess sits upon her throne.

Draped in a sorrow all her own.

Where the sadness takes her no one ever knows.

One little princess sits upon her throne.

 

Two little princesses dancing in a row.

Spinning fast and freely on their little toes.

Where the light has taken them only some will know.

Two little princesses dancing in a row…


End file.
